


Себастьян непобедим (Sebastian is invincible)

by bronzza



Series: "my black butler interpretation" by mitzvah (Melting) [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's really only shippy if you squint, M/M, Master/Slave, ciel asking questions about demons, somebody needs to buy Sebastian a copy of "go the fuck to sleep", Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzza/pseuds/bronzza
Summary: — Себастьян, у тебя есть совесть? — Господин, вести подобную беседу с таким простым слугой, как я, это пример далеко не самого лучшего времяпровождения. Уже очень поздно. Вам пора спать, вы нуждаетесь в отдыхе. — Не будь таким уклончивым. Я думал, мы уже прошли через это. — Ах, так, значит, вот какая сегодня ночь. (Сиэль хочет узнать, как много в Себастьяне от человека. Интересная теория о том, что может причинить боль демону.)





	Себастьян непобедим (Sebastian is invincible)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sebastian is invincible.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975765) by [mitzvahmelting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/pseuds/mitzvahmelting). 



> Thanks to the author for a wonderful story! :)

Себастьян непобедим.

Обычно в бою Себастьян не позволял своим противникам даже ударить его. Он уклонялся с нечеловеческой скоростью и ловкостью при каждой атаке. И только в редчайших случаях, когда он все-таки получал удар, то практически не замечал этого. Он действовал так, будто не чувствовал боли. Он выплевывал пули и, ухмыляясь, швырял их обратно в своих врагов.

Сиэль видел своего дворецкого застреленным, заколотым, расчлененным… и всегда Себастьян без промедления оживал, продолжал борьбу и выигрывал. Так, как если бы его тело – уязвимая смертная человеческая оболочка – была всего лишь иллюзией.

Сиэль иногда обижался на него за это. (Наверное, даже больше, чем ему следовало.)

Но проблема была не в компетентности Михаэлиса. Себастьян был его щитом и мечом, и он обязан был быть неуязвимым. Сиэля возмущало то, что, несмотря на возникшую между ними откровенную и доверительную атмосферу… Себастьян выглядел настолько реальным и человечным в тот вечер, когда Сиэль обнимал его, плакал и что-то кричал, а глупый демон даже не мог понять, что именно ему не хватало. И уже в следующий момент Себастьян становился абсолютно непостижимым. Непобедимым, бессмертным, таинственным и совершенно недосягаемым.

Этой ночью враги семьи Фантомхайв снова устроили засаду в поместье. На самом деле ничего необычного в этом не было – просто жалкая кучка вооруженных до зубов мафиози, работающих на своего босса. Обычно Сиэль не обращал внимания на такие потасовки снаружи, да и Себастьян старался уладить все как можно тише, чтобы не потревожить сон своего господина. Но сегодня юный граф не мог заснуть и, отправившись на поиски книги, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время, Сиэль оказался пленен сценой битвы, разыгравшейся перед ним прямо за большими панорамными окнами библиотеки.

Он зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как от восьми нападавших постепенно остаются семь, шесть, пять, четыре… каждый из них истекал кровью, лежа в неестественной позе на аккуратно подстриженном газоне. Демон разорвал их тела голыми руками.

Вздохнув, Сиэль прижался лбом к холодному стеклу, пристально рассматривая место кровавой бойни. Черная кровь в темной ночи, мертвые люди, не успевшие даже вскрикнуть, прежде чем их разодрали на части. Только трое гангстеров были еще живы, но полученные ими травмы были чудовищными. Себастьян направился к поверженным наемникам, чтобы завершить дело до того, как они смогли бы наделать шуму своими стонами и предсмертными криками. 

Сиэлю казалось, что он видел ужас на лицах и слезы в глазах этих людей. Или, быть может, он не видел этого, так как находился достаточно далеко, а просто представил себе это.

— Нет никакой необходимости в том, чтобы они все умерли, Себастьян, — беззвучно прошептал Сиэль.

В самом разгаре битвы его дворецкий выпрямился, словно собака, услышавшая зов своего хозяина. Демон бросил взгляд в сторону Сиэля – на третье окно сверху, туда, где находилась библиотека – так, как если бы понял, что юный граф еще не спал.

— Ты уже сделал достаточно, — не прерывая зрительного контакта с Себастьяном, мягким укоризненным тоном продолжил Сиэль.

Выживших по-прежнему было только трое. Когда они поняли, что дворецкий больше не выказывает желания их убить, они попытались сбежать. Они старались покинуть территорию поместья так быстро, как только могли, учитывая их раны.

Сиэль моргнул, и газон перед домом снова стал чистым, пять трупов исчезли, и Себастьян направился в библиотеку. Но Сиэль все еще мог видеть в отдалении три силуэта, освещенных лунным светом. Они были маленькими, скрюченными, неуклюжими и напоминали только что вылупившихся черепах, ползущих по направлению к морю. 

Себастьян появился за спиной Сиэля.

— Господин, — пытливо и беспристрастно спросил он, — я сделал что-то не так? 

Сиэлю понравились те слова, что выбрал Себастьян. Я сделал что-то не так? Словно собака или ребенок, совершившие ошибку и ожидающие наказания за свой проступок. Но тон, с которым Себастьян произнес это, выдавал очевидное равнодушие демона, что делало его вопрос формальным. Себастьян не ждал никаких негативных последствий за свою ошибку и отнятые им человеческие жизни. Он желал только одного – угодить своему господину. Поэтому он нуждался в более четких инструкциях и указаниях, чтобы в следующий раз выполнить все в точности, как того хотел его юный хозяин.

Решив полностью игнорировать вопрос демона, Сиэль не стал оборачиваться. Вместо этого, прижав ладонь к оконному стеклу, он продолжал вглядываться в исчезающие на опушке леса едва различимые фигуры своих покалеченных врагов, обращенных в бегство.

— Как ты думаешь, они смогут выжить? В таком состоянии? — с любопытством спросил он у Себастьяна.

Сиэль слышал легкие шаги своего дворецкого по паркету, когда тот, не спеша, подходил к окну.

— Возможно, — с сомнением ответил он, — но люди очень хрупкие существа. Даже если они переживут эту ночь и попадут в город, их раны весьма серьезны. Учитывая специфику их работы, они вряд ли смогут получить всю необходимую им медицинскую помощь. Но даже если они сделают это, никто не знает, как эти травмы отразятся на них в будущем.

"Я только ваша пешка, господин. В конечном счете, эти люди пострадали от вашей руки", – безошибочно читал в его словах Сиэль. 

— Пожалуй, было бы милосерднее позволить им умереть, — закрыв глаза, задумчиво промолвил мальчик.

— Простите, но… это так не похоже на вас, господин, — ухмыльнулся дворецкий. — Вы забыли о том, что эти люди собирались убить вас?

— Нет, Себастьян. Человек, который нанял их, хотел меня убить. В этом есть разница.

— В самом деле? — вежливо улыбнулся демон.

Сиэль фыркнул и отвернулся от окна. Он собирался накричать на демона, но, поймав взгляд его гранатовых глаз и увидев изменившееся лицо, Сиэль передумал делать это.

Человеческая форма Себастьяна немного напоминала идеально сидящий костюм, он всегда казался таким неестественно совершенным. Или, может быть, Сиэль просто никогда не обращал внимания на его недостатки. Пряди волос разного цвета. Текстура его кожи. Небольшое движение лацканов пиджака в то время, когда он дышал. Дышал. Как и любое другое живое существо.

Более или менее это было похоже на костюм. Да… более или менее.

— Себастьян, вызови врача для этих людей, — пробормотал граф, опустив голову и уставившись в пол. — Когда закончишь, немедленно приходи в мою комнату и… — Сиэль судорожно сглотнул, — принеси мне чай.

— Да, господин, — с вежливым поклоном Себастьян покинул комнату, чтобы позаботиться о раненых и выполнить все распоряжения своего юного хозяина.

Когда Сиэль остался один, он вышел из библиотеки и направился по коридору в сторону своей спальни. Его ночная рубашка свободно болталась на нем, задевая колени. Во рту Сиэль ощущал горький привкус осознания собственной смертности. Он шел босиком, оставляя следы своих маленьких ног на гладко отполированном полу.

Себастьян не был человеком, как он сам говорил о себе. Это была просто хитрая маскировка. В конце концов, демон никогда бы не смог понять этой навязчивой потребности в сохранении человеческой жизни. Но не в этом ли заключался основной принцип бытия? Если бы не политика, не служба у королевы и необходимость мести за смерть своих родителей, Сиэль не стал бы сознательно убивать других людей. 

Ни один нормальный человек не стал бы этого делать. Потому что то, чего люди обычно боялись больше собственной смерти, заключалось в уничтожении себе подобных, в экзистенциальном ужасе, бесконечных страданиях и угрызениях совести, что они постоянно испытывали бы, став причиной смерти другого человеческого существа. Мысль о том, что Себастьян мог спокойно убить человека, только потому, что это был самый легкий и простой способ избавиться от проблемы, заставила Сиэля серьезно задуматься.

Сколько же крови у него на руках? Сколько людей было убито демоном без его ведома? Их кровь была на его совести или Себастьяна? Кто должен был взять ответственность за их смерть? И даже, если это была вина Сиэля, то Себастьян собирался в скором времени поглотить его душу… а он не имел ни малейшего понятия… нет, разумеется, демон знал, что такое грех, но он не знал, что этот грех означает. У него не было представления ни о чувстве вины, ни о сожалении, ни о сострадании.

Неудивительно, что когда Сиэль открыл дверь своей спальни, Себастьян уже находился там вместе с сервировочным столиком.

— Я приготовил вам особый травяной чай, господин. На завтра у вас запланировано много дел, поэтому вам стоит как следует отдохнуть и выспаться.

Перчатки Себастьяна были чистыми, улыбка вежливой, а слова и выражения совершенно обычными и будничными. И все это – после хладнокровного убийства стольких людей. Человек не смог бы так быстро абстрагироваться от эмоций. Это было невозможно.

Взяв фарфоровую чашку в руки, Сиэль сделал небольшой глоток, почувствовав, как горячий напиток магическим образом успокаивает его и придает ему уверенности в своих силах. Он сделал глубокий вдох, втянув носом воздух, чувствуя неповторимый аромат засушенных трав и высокогорных цветов, исходящий от чашки, а затем решительно произнес:

— Себастьян, у тебя есть совесть?

— Господин, — покачал головой дворецкий, — вести подобную беседу с таким простым слугой, как я, это пример далеко не самого лучшего времяпровождения. Уже очень поздно. Вам пора спать, вы нуждаетесь в отдыхе. 

Сиэль вновь вдохнул пар, поднимающийся от чашки, стараясь проявить терпение. Себастьян просто провоцировал его.

— Не будь таким уклончивым, — спокойно попросил его Сиэль. — Я думал, мы уже прошли через это.

— Ах, так, значит, вот какая сегодня ночь, — тонко улыбнулся дворецкий, останавливая свой взгляд на Сиэле.

— И какая же?

— Ночь, когда господин желает допросить своего верного дворецкого, — челюсти демона были напряженно сжаты, но его тон по-прежнему оставался вежливым и учтивым.

— Я полностью доверяю тебе, Себастьян. Я спрашиваю просто из любопытства.

— Ваше любопытство может развеяться утром с первыми лучами солнца, господин. 

Когда Сиэль протянул полупустую чашку, Себастьян взял ее и аккуратно поставил обратно на серебряный поднос. Он делал это очень мягко и медленно, чтобы не разбить хрупкий фарфор. 

— К сожалению, — усмехнулся Сиэль, — у тебя нет выбора, демон.

Правый глаз Сиэля неожиданно начал сильно жечь и гореть, так как юный граф хотел или, по крайне мере, угрожал Себастьяну задать тот же вопрос, используя силу контракта. В последние дни это происходило все чаще и чаще. Себастьян – бессмертный хитрый и вроде бы мудрый демон всегда знал, как отвлечь своего господина, как перевести разговор на другую тему, как манипулировать своим контрактером и в результате не делать того, что ему приказывали.

Чтобы договориться с демоном, заставить его сотрудничать и правдиво отвечать на вопросы, Сиэлю уже не раз приходилось прибегать к помощи контракта. "Но почему с каждым разом делать это становилось все сложнее? – подумал про себя Сиэль. – Вероятно, потому что характер моих приказов резко изменился, а вопросы стали все более откровенными и прямолинейными?" 

— Ты можешь чувствовать боль? — настойчиво спросил он у своего демона.

Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, крепко сжав позолоченную ручку сервировочного столика. Он не собирался отвечать.

— Почему ты игнорируешь мои вопросы, Себастьян? — с досадой вымолвил Сиэль. — Я же могу хоть немного узнать о тебе или есть какая-то опасность, если ты расскажешь мне об этом?

— Да, — согласился дворецкий. — Опасность есть, и она заключается в том, что вы не выспитесь, господин.

— Если бы это было так, ты мог бы ответить мне днем. Но ты всегда… можешь избежать этого разговора.

В комнате было так темно, единственным слабым источником света, не считая алых глаз демона, был маленький изящный светильник, прикрепленный к стене. В полумраке спальни Сиэль продолжал видеть всех этих погибших людей, испуганное выражение их лиц и то, как его демон безжалостно убил их одного за другим. Его демон, который так ненавидел отвечать на прямые вопросы, возможно, потому что – учитывая опыт прошлого разговора с ним – он не хотел подвергать себя опасности, раскрывая свои слабости перед Сиэлем.

— Себастьян, ты боишься меня? — гораздо громче, чем прежде, произнес Сиэль, уверенный, что, наконец-то, разгадал тайну своего слуги.

Дворецкий молча обошел сервировочный столик, ошеломленно всматриваясь в лицо Сиэля, а затем он…

Рассмеялся.

Это был не истерический громкий смех, а вполне искренний естественный смешок, вырвавшийся из уст дворецкого и почти сразу же заглушенный. Себастьян тактично прикрыл рот своей рукой, затянутой в белоснежную перчатку.

Но надо думать, что демон смеялся. Действительно смеялся. Да, это было очень похоже на смех.

— Простите, господин, — тут же извинился Себастьян, пытаясь сохранить самообладание и стараясь не смотреть на Сиэля. — Вот только… вы же знаете, как это трудно сохранять вам жизнь изо дня в день… у вас столько могущественных врагов… и было бы странно, если бы я чувствовал угрозу для себя даже от такого… хрупкого существа, как вы.

Подбородок мальчика обиженно задрожал, но юный граф позволил Себастьяну еще немного повеселиться на его счет.

— Я допускаю, что физически слаб… — пробормотал Сиэль, нехотя признавая свой недостаток. — Но… я сказал это, потому что мне было интересно, боишься ли ты меня, ведь я по-прежнему держу тебя за поводок.

С лица Себастьяна мгновенно слетело все веселье. Он выпрямился, держа руки по швам, точно образцовый дворецкий.

— Господин, я должен еще раз напомнить вам – я не собака.

— Тогда кто же ты? — озорно улыбнулся Сиэль, чувствуя приятное тепло в груди.

(Демон пробормотал себе под нос какую-то чушь о том, что он "единственный дворецкий из ада".)

— Себастьян… — о, Сиэль ничего не мог с собой поделать. — Это приказ, — властно произнес он, тут же почувствовав сильную обжигающую боль в правом глазу. — Гав.

— Господин, вы никогда не слышали поговорку про игру с огнем? — с раздражением спросил дворецкий, устремив свой взгляд к потолку.

— Сделай это, — нетерпеливо скомандовал Сиэль, позволяя печати контракта гореть еще ярче. — Давай же. Я твой хозяин, не так ли?

Глаза демона вспыхнули адским пламенем. Сиэль улыбнулся.

— … гав.

— Хорошая собака.

Себастьян кипел от ярости, и Сиэль чувствовал это, даже несмотря на то, что его дворецкий изо всех сил пытался сохранить невозмутимый вид. Себастьян быстро сложил все чашки и блюдца на поднос и покатил сервировочный столик к двери, собираясь покинуть комнату.

— Я считаю, наконец-то, настало время, чтобы вы могли спокойно лечь спать, господин, — напоследок произнес он.

— О, нет, Себастьян. Я еще не закончил.

В два шага демон оказался рядом с Сиэлем, угрожающе склонившись над мальчиком, собираясь то ли убить его, то ли поправить подушки и подоткнуть под него пуховое одеяло.

— Удовольствие, которое вы получаете от унижения своего слуги, вряд ли поможет вам выспаться и начать завтрашний день с новыми силами, — наставительным тоном произнес дворецкий. — Вам пора отдохнуть.

Сиэль изучающе смотрел на Себастьяна. Он видел легкий естественный румянец на его щеках, идеальной формы нос, растянутые в изящной усмешке губы, но за этими красивыми безупречными губами скрывались длинные клыки. Так кто же был перед ним – человек или демон?

Но будь его физическая форма ближе к человеку или демону, его эмоции – гнев, злость, удивление, смущение – всегда казались универсальными. Такое существо… спокойно могло убивать без разбора, сохраняя приятную улыбку на лице или ведя дружескую беседу со своими жертвами.

Сиэль облизал пересохшие губы, продолжая анализировать увиденное.

Затем Сиэль искренне извинился. (Да, иногда он бывал по-детски упрям, когда дело касалось его дворецкого. Но он всегда мог найти нужные слова, приличествующие его социальному положению, чтобы честно и смело признать свою ошибку. Он умел извиняться, когда ситуация требовала этого, и это было совсем нетрудно для него. Он мог признать, что поступил неправильно. Так велела ему честь.)

— Я прошу прощения за то, что дразнил тебя, Себастьян, — спокойным ровным тоном произнес он. — Я намеревался доказать свой статус господина в отношениях со своим слугой. Но я делал это не со зла. Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.

Не говоря ни слова, дворецкий, не отрываясь, смотрел на мальчика.

Сиэль встретился с ним взглядом.

— Я имею в виду… — сбившись, неразборчиво пробормотал он.

Дворецкий отвел глаза, чтобы не смущать Сиэля, и слегка поклонился, принимая его извинения.

— Правила приличия высшего общества вряд ли обязывают вас, мой господин, извиняться перед теми, кому вы приходитесь хозяином.

Сиэль не нашелся, что ответить на это.

— И, — хитро прищурившись, продолжил Себастьян, — если господин считает, что у демона есть основания бояться его, то он просто переоценивает свои силы.

— Но, тем не менее, есть кое-что, о чем ты не хочешь рассказывать мне.

— Господин, пожалуйста. Уже давно за полночь. Если вы не отдохнете, как следует, утром у вас будет плохое настроение. А из-за вашего дурного расположения духа мне снова достанется.

Сиэль откинул одеяло и слез со своей постели, ступив босыми ногами на прохладный пол.

— Возможно, не из-за страха, но ты все равно что-то скрываешь от меня, — мягко произнес он, решительно направляясь к дворецкому.

— Может, вы позволите вашему слуге иметь свою личную жизнь? — теперь было очевидно, что Себастьян хватался за соломинку.

— Как ты сам сказал, согласно условиям контракта, я обязан отдать тебе только свою душу. Глупо было бы предлагать что-то еще.

Не обращая внимания на страх, который был вполне объясним в этой ситуации, Сиэль подошел вплотную к демону. К тому демону, что только что на его глазах безжалостно убил пятерых человек. Сиэль осторожно разжал его пальцы, судорожно сжимавшие ручку сервировочного столика, а затем взял его за руку, осторожно поглаживая его ладонь через перчатку. 

Себастьян не сопротивлялся, но Сиэль никогда не делал этого раньше. Он знал, что своими действиями он сам подводил демона к опасной черте. Он действительно никогда… не делал этого раньше. Не доверял своему демону так, как сейчас. Никогда не верил, что его монстра можно было приручить. Сиэль видел, что в комнате стало еще темнее, по стенам поползли зловещие тени, а вокруг демона стали кружиться темные перья. 

— Полагаю, — прошептал Сиэль, — я мог бы просто пристрелить тебя. А потом ты бы сказал мне, больно ли это.

Это предположение вызвало неожиданную реакцию. Сиэль стоял очень близко, поэтому он видел, как вздрогнул его демон. Мальчик сжал руку дворецкого, чувствуя мелкую дрожь в его теле.

— Вы были умнее, когда мы встретились с вами в первый раз, господин, — заметил Себастьян, и Сиэль уловил легкую перемену в его голосе.

— Я заключил контракт с демоном. Как я мог быть умнее?

— По крайне мере, тогда вы действовали рационально. Теперь… 

Сиэль мог почувствовать дыхание Себастьяна на своей шее, и он точно знал, что если посмотрит на демона, то увидит глаза чудовища. Но он не боялся. 

— Вы то извиняетесь перед своим слугой, то угрожаете застрелить меня. Я не могу сказать, что понимаю, что движет вами.

— Так тебе будет больно? — спросил Сиэль, доверчиво прикасаясь к руке Себастьяна. — Если я в тебя выстрелю?

Дворецкий не хотел отвечать, но Сиэль нежно обвел кончиками пальцев, скрытую под перчаткой, печать контракта на левой руке демона, и тот смягчился:

— Да, господин. Это будет жестоко.

— Тогда как… как же в бою…?

— Это разные вещи. Когда кто-то другой пытается навредить этому телу, оно не чувствует никакой боли и никаких неудобств. Однако… если это сделает владелец контракта, то боль будет мучительной. Она будет раз в десять сильнее, чем у обычного человека.

— И поэтому ты хранил это в секрете от меня.

Сиэль наполовину стянул перчатку с руки демона, прикасаясь пальцами к теплой мягкой коже и тонким сухожилиям и – о, Боже! – у его слуги, оказывается, был пульс.

— Большинство демонов будут избегать любых ситуаций, из-за которых их контрактер сможет узнать об этом пункте договора, — между тем продолжал объяснение Себастьян. — Это обычный инстинкт самосохранения. Не то, чтобы демон действительно мог получить какие-то серьезные необратимые повреждения… но никто не станет добровольно подвергать себя пыткам и насилию.

— Разве не опаснее держать это в секрете? Если владелец контракта случайно узнает об этом…

— Никто не навредит своему слуге случайно, господин.

(Теплая человеческая кожа Себастьяна снова напомнила Сиэлю о том, чего он оказался лишен из-за смерти родителей – нежных прикосновений и объятий, приятного физического контакта с любящими его людьми).

— Но… они могут подумать, что тем самым можно по-настоящему навредить демону… что он не так уж непобедим… что его можно уничтожить, причинить ему боль… они могут наносить ужасные раны и увечья его смертному телу… делать это для снятия стресса… или просто ради развлечения…. Но они не стали бы так поступать, если бы знали…

Дворецкий невесело усмехнулся.

— Для человека, заключившего контракт с демоном, такая реакция не более чем проявление страха от осознания собственной уязвимости и смертности, — презрительно выплюнул он. — Таким образом, даже если бы они знали, что этим они не смогут убить демона, не смогут спасти свою душу, они все равно стали бы отыгрываться на нем, пытаясь отомстить за себя, за свою жалкую никчемную жизнь, за свои ошибочные решения, что привели их к такому бесславному финалу.

— Это… это неправильно. Если демон в точности выполнит свою часть договора, то у них нет никаких оснований жаловаться и требовать возмездия.

— Когда контракт будет полностью исполнен, они уже ничего не смогут потребовать, — мрачно усмехнулся Себастьян. — Поэтому обычно такое происходит только во время срока действия договора, до того момента, как демон выполнит свои обещания.

— Но они не должны так поступать… демон не сделал ничего плохого! Если человек сам дал свое согласие на заключение контракта, он должен был понимать, чем в итоге все закончится.

Сиэль порывисто сжал руку Себастьяна, чтобы… защитить его? Убедить его? Успокоить?

После короткой паузы дворецкий бесстрастно ответил:

— Я искренне надеюсь, что вы сами верите в то, что говорите, господин. В противном случае, я обрек себя на страдания.

— Но… я… я бы никогда…!

Дворецкий осторожно убрал от себя руку мальчика, затем бесцеремонно поднял его в воздух и отнес в кровать.

— Господин, пожалуйста, вы должны отдохнуть. Уже очень поздно. Не время думать о подобных пустяках.

— Себастьян! Ты для меня не пустяк! — Сиэль пытался схватить дворецкого за одежду, чтобы удержать подле себе и заставить его слушать, но Себастьян, взяв в руки небольшой подсвечник, уже пересек комнату и погасил светильник. Теперь спальня освещалась только неровным светом от канделябра.

— Пожалуйста, ложитесь, господин.

Сиэль послушно подвинулся ближе к подушке и натянул на себя одеяло, но он все еще хотел что-то сделать или что-то сказать напоследок. Он хотел устранить любую недосказанность и недопонимание. Он хотел продолжить разговор, потому что переживал и чувствовал, что между ним и Себастьяном сегодня точно что-то изменилось.

Себастьян задул свечи.

— О-останься со мной, — выдохнул Сиэль. — Пожалуйста.

В лунном свете, льющемся из окна, Сиэль едва мог различить лицо своего дворецкого. Он ожидал, что глаза Себастьяна по обыкновению вспыхнут малиновым пламенем, а черты лица исказятся, принимая хищное демоническое выражение. Но Себастьян просто смотрел на него – и все.

— Останься… пока я не усну, — смущенно добавил Сиэль, уточняя свою просьбу.

Более или менее человек. Более или менее, почти… и его глаза едва светились красным в темноте, а Сиэль так устал.

— Как пожелаете, господин.

(Себастьян подчинился приказу, но не подошел ближе к постели, а остался стоять на страже у двери, охраняя крепкий и спокойный сон мальчика.)


End file.
